The Lighthouse Tale
by slee.belle
Summary: Historical Fiction AU; There is a legend in Storybrooke, Maine that occurred in the early 1900s. Take a journey towards the lighthouse where two people fall in love, and how the lighthouse got its name.


Once upon a time, in the year of 1902, there was a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. It was located on the coast of Maine. It was lying close to the Atlantic Ocean, the town was only hundred feet away from the huge body of blue, salt water. In that little town of Storybrooke there were only about 10 buildings. There wasn't much around the town. A couple restaurants, a market, a sheriff station, a doctor's office, a couple of shopping places, and a motel for guests to stay overnight. There were houses build up around there, as people start a life in that very small town, and make sure that the ocean is calling their name.

The one thing that makes the public know Storybrooke by its name, is a tall lighthouse that was lying on the beach.

The lighthouse was name Storybrooke Bay, named after the small town. It was a tall structure that was built in 1820s. A group of men decided to build a 163 foot building after a huge thunderstorm destroyed the town and ships that were on their way back to their countries or arriving into town with little to no warning to residents about the thunderstorm. The men thought the lighthouse would help warn the ships and the residents if a thunderstorm was coming. Also it help guide the ships back home.

There was a keeper who always checks on the lighthouse. A keeper who always make sure that the sailors are safe and have a safe journey into Storybrooke or back home. The keeper's name was Killian Jones.

Killian Jones was a very young handsome man that was working as a lighthouse keeper. He was in his mid 20s, and only has lived in Storybrooke for a few years. Killian and his older brother, Liam Jones, sailed from their home country, Ireland to the United States to live on new land. Killian and Liam have been sailors all of their lives. Their mother passed away when Killian was very young and their father decided to sell his sons to an authority so he can run away from a crime a few years later after their mother's death. Right when Killian had gotten the job for being a lighthouse keeper, Liam decides to go back as a sailor. Liam left the town a couple years later, and has not return back in town in two years.

Killian would always wake up early in the morning to see if the ships were passing by, making sure they are warn if a storm is on their way. He also gets up to see the sunrise rising up on the sky. Seeing the sunrise makes him so peaceful, knowing that God has blessed him for a new day.

That one early spring morning, he was on top of the lighthouse, seeing the sun already rose from the ocean. He looks on, loving the smell of saltwater and feeling the breeze blowing all over in different directions. As he was looking on, he looks around the beach, seeing nothing but sand. No one was not outside at the early hour, wanting to enjoy the sunrise. Some of these people are missing out on the fun.

Killian decides that his morning shift was over. He goes back inside the building, turns off the light that shines the whole ocean and walks a thousand of steps down to the ground. He has gotten use to walk up and down the stairs since he has done it plenty of times throughout his four years working on his job.

When Killian got down to the bottom floor, he walks out of the building. He can now see the sun shining so bright from the sky. He had to squint his eyes, making sure he doesn't get blind by this much bigger light. Killian walks over to the beach, making the last decision to walk on the beach for a few minutes before he goes to Granny's Dinner to get breakfast.

Killian takes off his shoes, puts them in the small building that was standing beside the tall lighthouse, and walks out to the shore. He had a smile on his face, letting out a hum when his toes go deeper into the sand, feeling that soft, cold feeling underneath him. He starts walking along shore, letting the water touch his feet. The wind was blowing big, making Killian enjoy the view more. He hears seagulls calling up on the sky. Killian looks up, seeing a few seagulls flying over him. He then lets out a dry chuckle, thinking that the seagulls are having a nice morning just like him. He chuckles again, shaking his head as he continues to walk along shore.

"Sir? Excuse me sir?"

That voice made him stop walking for a quick moment. Killian knitted his eyebrows together, confused as he never heard that voice before. He immediately turns around, thinking that it was one of the residents visiting and wanting to ask questions.

When he turns around, his world has completely stop. There was a woman, who had blonde hair and green eyes, who looks like his age, walking towards him. Killian stands there awkwardly, looking at her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When the woman gets closer to him, she notices that he was staring at her. She smiles at him, already feeling her cheeks warm. She looks up at the man, admiring his beauty. He has that kind of muscular build all around his body that makes her feel nervous about him. He has raven, black color of hair and his eyes are the colors of the clear sky. Gosh he was one handsome fella.

"I'm guessing we both are just staring at each other."

She immediately shakes her thoughts away, looking up at the man with the smile. She can hear that Irish accent he has in him. Her cheeks were now blazing hot. She ends up giggling as she looks away from him.

"Yeah, I guess we are." She tells him, still looking down at the sand.

Killian chuckles. He clears his throat, trying to clear away his thoughts quickly. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." He brings out his hand, looking down at her patiently. "Killian Jones at your service."

The woman looks up at him, bringing her hand out to touch his hand. "Emma Swan."

The two shakes hands, immediately feeling sparks when their hands touch each other. Emma and Killian kept staring at each other for a while, not even realizing that their hands stop shaking after a moment and now they were holding hands. The two felt their hearts beating fast. So fast that they can heart each beat in their eardrums.

It was after a moment that Emma asked him a question before all of this start.

Killian immediately let's go of Emma's hand, dropping it by his side. "My apologies, love." He saids softly, his cheeks were red as a tomato.

Emma chuckles, looking down at the sand as well. She felt her stomach go in knots when she heard Killian calling her "love". She needs to get that whole feelings crap away from her mind.

She stops smiling and looks up at him. "I came over here to ask you a question." She asked, her tone changed quickly.

Killian was surprised that her tone change from sweetness to serious in a split second. He didn't want her to see his look, and he was very good at hiding it. "Good ahead."

Emma looks away from him, and up at the lighthouse that was standing tall beside the two. "Do you work at the lighthouse?"

Killian looks away from her and at the lighthouse. He smiles at the building. "Yes I do, love." He answers her, turning back to look at her.

Emma nods her head, looking up at him with a grin on her face. "I see. I was trying to figure out who was working around the lighthouse, making sure that it can help the sailors find their way safely, but now I realize that it's you."

Killian looks down at her with a soft smile on her face. Gosh she was so beautiful he just wanted to hug her so much. "I haven't seen you around here lately." He said.

Emma sighs, her smile immediately going away. "I just came back from being at New York. Hard labor is just plain stupid. I had to run away from my job because I was working 12 hours a day. It was hard. No lunch breaks. You can only have one break each day for 10 minutes. It absolutely sucked. You want to here this? Children are working in factories! How ridiculous is that?"

Emma walks away from him, looking out at the ocean crashing into the shore. She breathes in and out smoothly, making sure she is calm before she can explode on her new friend.

"I just want to shove this issue with the federal government and hopefully they can fix it once and for all." said Emma calmly.

Killian, who was silent the whole time, looks at her with a look of understanding. "I know how you feel." He lets out.

He knows exactly how she feels. That feeling of frustration because the US Government is to stupid enough to see that immigrants and Americans are having to deal with hard labor that has been going around for decades. She is the person that is speaking his mind right now. .

Emma turns around and looks at him. He was looking at her already. He continues to speak. "I moved here from Ireland. I'm what they call an immigrant. Ireland had a big issue with economy and jobs, and it was making families starve and have no place to live or work. When I heard about this country, I had decided to get on a bloody ship and sail across the ocean to land here in Storybrooke. It's been a life changing experience, but it was bloody damn worth it."

Emma smiles at him, walking back towards him. He keeps his eyes on her as she walks closer to him. She stops, realizing she was too close to Killian, but she didn't care anyways. The two were focus on the situation that they both just ended up don't caring.

After a moment of silence and another moment of just eyes looking at each other, Killian was the first person to break the silence up. "Listen, Emma, I can let you have a job here with me. We both don't have to do hard labor. All that we can do, is do what I love. Looking out at the beautiful sea. Seeing the moon and the sun shining down that sea. We can both do that, and we don't have to worry about the damn society anymore. What do you say, Swan?"

Emma immediately nods her head. "I am absolutely helping you with this job. Goodbye to the damn society."

Killian and Emma both chuckle after she answers his question. They were both ready for things to get different around here.

It has been a year since Emma and Killian met and the two were now married.

Over the past year, Killian and Emma develop feelings from each other, making sure that it wasn't shown to both of their expressions. Emma always wondered if Killian was going to say something about it, and Killian was wondering the same thing as well.

It wasn't until one night, about five months after the meeting, Emma and Killian shared their first kiss.

The two remember that night. The two were looking out at the beach on top of the lighthouse, the warm wind blowing across the land. The two were holding hands that night and all they can do was stare and laugh at each other. That's when Killian couldn't take it anymore.

He confess his feelings to Emma with all of his passion and love, that it made her cry. Killian knows that she was one heck of a brave young lady, and he knows that she hates crying in front of people. She just lets the tears pouring, hearing the true words coming out of his mouth. After hearing enough, she cups his cheeks with her hands and brings him closer. The two pour their love and passion out of the kiss. The kiss ended up becoming a make out session on top of the lighthouse. Tounges dancing inside their mouth, the hearing of moaning as they were confessing their love to each other, physically.

"I love you too, Killian Jones." Was all that Emma can put out of her mouth before she crashes her lips onto his again.

A couple weeks later, Emma and Killian got married at the beach. The wedding ceremony was filled with happiness and joy. Their friends and families were there, supporting the couple ever since they have heard of them becoming friends. The wedding was the biggest step into their life, and of course Killian and Emma were ready for it. The laughter, kissing, dancing, music and talking made the married couple's day. They both wouldn't trade it in for another day.

About six months later after the wedding, in the month of April, it was time for bags to be packed and settle onto the ship.

Today was the day that Emma was leaving to go to Great Britain. Emma got a letter from her parents, who are at Great Britain for a few months now, and they want her to come and visit them for only a couple weeks before returning back to America with Emma. Emma wanted Killian to come, but the letter said that she had to go along because of family personal business. She thought it was unfair and told her husband that she was not going at all. Killian thought the whole thing was unfair, because he thought he was already apart of Emma's family, but thought that this was the business that was going on before he and Emma met. After long nights of arguing and complaining, Emma finally decides to go.

The ship wasn't going to start sailing towards Great Britain until the evening came. Killian and Emma packed everything the day before, so all they can do is lay on the bed together, showing their love and affection towards each other before she leaves him for a couple weeks.

Emma and Killian were at the harbor, looking at each other as women, children and men were getting onto the boat. The two were holding hands Emma was already feeling the pit of regret going to Great Britain. She wanted Killian to go with her, but he knows that he has a job to take care of.

Emma immediately wraps her arms around his neck, embracing him so tightly she took his breath away. Killian wraps his arms around his wife's waist, hiding his face on her neck. The two stay like that for a really long time, wanting to know the feeling of being in each other's arms when they are separated from each other.

Emma pulls away, moving her hands to his cheeks. Killian looks down at her in sorrow, a tear slip down his cheek. Emma, unfortunately, had tears pouring down her face continuously.

"Can you promise me something, love?" He asks her softly.

Emma nods her head slowly, waiting for him to continue.

He moved his hands up, squeezing her hands tightly. "Promise me you will return home safe. I don't want anything happening to you."

Emma grabs one of his hands and softly puts her lips on his hand. "Of course, Killian. You do not have to worry about me." She told him with a smile on her face.

The bell beside of them scared the two of them. They turn around, seeing that the sailors are ready for the ship to start sailing. Emma and Killian looks back at each other quickly, feeling their heart drop down to their stomachs. Without another word, Emma crashes her lips on his.

The two kiss for a while until they had no air. Their hands moving around, wanting to feel each other's skins one last time for the next couple weeks. Their tounges were dancing like crazy inside of their mouths. They are wanting to taste each other one last time. It was only a few more minutes till Emma pulls away.

Another bell rang as Killian and Emma's foreheads were touching each others. Their hands were intertwined, clutching onto each other like there wasn't no tomorrow. The two had tears down their face continuously. They were going to suffered a half a month not seeing each other and it was going to kill them both.

"I love you so much Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

Emma slowly starts pulling away from him, still looking at him with tears down her face. Killian had the same look as well. As they were pulling away from each other, Killian pecks his lips on his wife's hand repeatedly. After a moment, Killian and Emma's hands were separated from each other and all that Killian can do is watch her leave his side.

It was early in the morning when Killian was walking on the beach. He had a look of guilt, sorrow and anger. He remember what had happened the night before he woke up to a his first day without Emma.

Last night, there was a storm that no one saw coming. Killian was doing everything he can to make sure that the ship that Emma was on, was passing through the storm smoothly.

Well, that was all a complete lie. All he can do was scream and watch in horror as he saw the waves crashing into the ship, making it fall apart in the middle of the sea. All right in front of him.

That early morning, Killian looks around the beach. He can see the wood and parts of the ship laying on the wet sand. He didn't care about the damage of the ship. All he care about was his love of his life, walking around the beach to find him.

After a moment, he sees a body laying on the shore. He squints his eyes, concentrating to see who it was. He realized that blonde hair a few moments later. His eyes went wide.

"Emma!"

He runs over to the body, seeing that it was laying on its back. The head was turn a different direction, making Killian not see the face. When he got to the ground, he kneels down and brings the body closer to him. He moves the wet hair away from the face, and sees the love of his life in front of him.

Her eyes were completely shut. They were not moving no more. Her skin was so pale she look like a ghost from a haunted place. Her lips were the color blue and her skin was icy cold. Killian softly shakes Emma, praying that whatever was happening, wasn't a dream come true.

"Come on Emma! Emma! Emma! Wakeup!" He screams out to her, tears pouring down his cheeks. She didn't even flinch nor move, and that's when Killian realize that Emma Swan, his wife and the love of his life was pronounced dead.

Killian let's out a scream. His scream was filled with many negative emotions:

Anger.

Sadness.

Guilty.

Frustrates.

Hurt.

Killian holds onto Emma tightly as he cries hard. He stands like that for a little while, kissing and whisper words in her ear until Killian had to leave his wife's side and pick up a shovel from the building. Killian had a tired, but sad look on his face as well. He buried Emma Swan on the beach that early afternoon. After burying her, he stays on the beach all day, looking down at the grave, asking God on why she died too soon. She died very too soon and it killed him that he wasn't going to hold Emma no more.

A few hours later, Killian was on top of the lighthouse, looking out at the ocean. He wasn't crying no more, but he had a look of sorrow on his face. His heart wasn't pounding anymore. He felt it break into a million of pieces when he saw Emma's dead body on the shore. He didn't know what to think, or feel, anymore. All he can do is think about his love of his life, and it was making him suffer.

That's when Killian climb over the railing, looking down from the lighthouse. He was up high, concrete was right below him. He slowly turns around and looks at the lighthouse. The lighthouse that he loves to be in. The lighthouse that was protecting him and other people. The lighthouse he had called home.

The lighthouse that was filled of memories between him and Emma.

With a tear coming down his face, he whispers, "I'm coming Emma." It wasn't until another moments that he had let go of the railing and his body was found laying on the hard ground.

The death of Emma Swan and Killian Jones destroy the town. The town decided to called the lighthouse Kindred Spirit Lighthouse, in honor of Emma and Killian. The lighthouse is now for the public, letting everyone see the love story between Emma Swan and Killian Jones. A love story lasting forever.

 **I hope you enjoyed my one shot! Review please! Thanks boos! ❤**


End file.
